Phototherapy has long been used to treat newborn infants for various maladies including jaundice. Jaundice is caused by a build up of bilirubin in the blood of infants. Exposing the infant's skin to certain types of light will quickly reduce the bilirubin to a safe level.
One type of phototherapy system that is commonly used in phototherapy treatment of jaundice in newborn infants is a fiber optic light pad. Also it is known to use a wrap-around vest to securely hold the fiber optic light pad in place against the infant's skin. However, there is a need for a phototherapy system that is capable of positioning the infant in a fetal type position or as dictated by the care giver to minimize stress on the infant during phototherapy treatment.